Bang, bang
by NymphetxxMafia
Summary: Bang, bang. My Baby Shot Me Down.. One Shot Bellamione.


ANTES DE LEER; Este One Shot tiene contenido lésbico, asi que si eres homofóbic o solo te basas en los estereotipos que ves en la tv no lo leas. Si tienes una mente abierta y no te gusta juzgar, pues disfruta la lectura.

One Shot Bellamione.

Mira lo que me has hecho. Soy adicta a ti.

XxxxxxxxX

Estaba harta de ese olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor de esos asquerosos hombres que frecuentaban aquel jodido bar donde ella trabajaba, un bar de mala calaña. Su jefe, un hombre de 50 años igual de asqueroso que los demás no dejaba de mirarla como insinuando algo, claro, debió imaginárselo cuando el degenerado le dio ese uniforme tan enseña-todo, esa jodida falda que al agacharse para limpiar las mesas mostraba sus bragas. Tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

Estaba distraída limpiando un vaso cuando recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Había dejado el mundo mágico por la persona que amaba, había dejado a Ron y su compromiso, dejó el trabajo, los estudios y su Biblioteca de la Vida por ella.

Una sonrisa tonta salió de sus labios al pensar en ella. Sintió que la miraban y volteo encontrándose con la mirada pervertida de su jefe. Jodido gordo asqueroso, apretó la quijada y volvió a lo que estaba.

De pronto las puertas del bar se abrieron de golpe, todos pusieron su atención en la persona que entró. Hermione sonrió.

Era Bellatrix Lestrange, su hermosa Bella. Entró con la barbilla en alto mirando a todos como si le debiesen la vida, con su cabello rizado hasta las caderas, negro como la noche y sus enormes ojos. Raramente iba vestida con un suéter café claro, una falda negra hasta arriba de las rodillas, con zapatillas negras de tacón bajo y una boina del mismo color de su suéter. Hermione se quedó estupefacta, siempre estaba con sus típicos vestidos negros hasta el piso, tacones altos y cabello descuidado. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, Bellatrix la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al llegar a la barra, Bella pidió un trago doble mirando con profundo odio al jefe de su novia, ella sabía lo pervertido que era porque Hermione se lo contaba llorando. Nadie hacía llorar a Hermione y quien lo hacía la pagaba.

Sé terminó su trago, volvió a mirarlo, está vez con una frialdad que hizo estremecer al anciano, sonrió y le lanzó el vaso de cristal a la cara, sacó su arma y lo apuntó gritándole cosas con su voz llena de rabia.

Cuando Hermione escuchó que el vaso se rompió en mil pedazos y los gritos del hombre sacó su arma del delantal y comenzó a apuntar a todos.

-¡Todos con la mirada al piso! ¡NI SE LES OCURRA VOLTEAR O LES METERÉ UNA BALA EN SUS CABEZAS LLENAS DE PORQUERÍA!- todos obedeciendo a la castaña se agacharon, acojonados.

Mientras tanto Bellatrix terminó de tomar el dinero le susurró algo al anciano y salió junto con su Hermione apuntando a todos y dispuesta a apretar el gatillo si alguien se atrevía a replicar o siquiera mirar. Al salir había un hermoso auto típico de los años 50´s, negro con blanco, típico de su Bella, subieron rápidamente al auto y salieron como bala del lugar, después de un tiempo en completo silencio se miraron a los ojos, las dos rieron y se dieron un beso que añoraron tanto durante esos 3 meses sin verse. Bella volvió su mirada al camino y se detuvo delante de un pequeño banco, Hermione la miro sorprendida ¡¿De nuevo iban a robar?! Bellatrix nunca tenía suficiente pero ella, al ver que la miraba con ojos tiernos que Hermione, desde la guerra, sabía que significaba que se tranquilizara, que ella sabía lo que hacía, así que Hermione no replicó. Se bajo e hizo lo que debía hacer; gritar y apuntar con ese revolver plateado.

De nuevo, todo salió de acuerdo al plan, tenían al menos 15 sacos llenos de dinero... "Suficiente" pensó la ojimiel. También pensó que tal vez Bella querría irse lejos y gastar el dinero en una pequeña casa de campo, pero no, de nuevo se equivocaba. Bellatrix se la llevó al hotel más grande y más lujoso de todo Texas, contrató Gigolos pero vamos... Bella solo se acostó con Hermione en una enorme cama con sabanas de terciopelo rojo, la acariciaba, la miraba.

-Ganas de morderte- le dijo al oído y ella bajó la mirada: sonrió, quiso hablar de otra cosa, tan cerca de ella que más de verla sintió: su calor, la mezcla de olores que desprendían del cuerpo, el casimir, la loción de maderas, el brazo que le pasaba por la espalda. Intentó echarse hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos, pero ella se los cerró a besos y luego le rozó los labios y ella sintió que se ahogaba y que un fluido tibio la envolvía, que la piel comenzaba a arder, la sangre iba a brotarle por los poros mientras ella le besaba las mejillas, las orejas, el mentón, la nariz, y ella gemía o ronroneaba bajito, se atragantaba, se humedecía, y ella insistía con la barbilla alzándole la cara, besándole los párpados, los labios empurpurados, la nuca, los hombros, murmurando de nuevo "ganas de morderte", o tal vez sólo pensándolo, pero buscando la forma de ganarle el mentón con la nariz, de empujarla hacia arriba mientras ella dejaba caer la cabeza como arrastrada por el peso de la cabellera, entreabrió los dientes, asomaba la lengua, emitía un estertor de gozo, exponía el cuello firme y palpitante y ella descendía suavemente, abría la boca, la sentía, Hermione estaba ausente, temblorosa de amor.

-Me encanta el sabor de tus besos- dijo de pronto Hermione. Bella sonrió y miró a los 8 Gigolos que estaban semidesnudos en la enorme habitación, los sacó de ahí para quedarse con su Hermy. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su corazón ya no creía, estaba seco, muy seco pero llegó ella y la aceptó haciendola volver a la vida con un "Te quiero Bellatrix".

Después de esa noche pasaron 6 meses viviendo como reinas pero a la ex mortífaga le falta acción, tenía a Granger y su amor. Tenía dinero y comodidad pero vamos, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Así que esa noche en la cena le propuso a su prometida un último asalto a lo que ella respondió con un rotundo "No, Bella" Pero al final aceptó.

Les tomo menos de 3 día hacer el plan, gracias a Merlín contaban con mentes privilegiadas así que, con sus bolsos llenos de armas y un "Plan B" salieron en busca de una pequeña aventura.

Bellatrix iba feliz, que tonta pelinegra...

-Hundred Dollar Bill- decía en enormes letras doradas el nombre del banco.

Hermione presentía algo, llevaban tiempo buscándolas, Ron, los mortífagos, sus amigos, sus padres, El Ministerio de Magia, La policía muggle y ya les estaban pisando los talones, presentía algo y no pudo evitar que una mueca de preocupación apareciera en su cara, Bellatrix la vio, le tomo su delicada mano y la apretó, reconfortándola.

-Oye, todo estará bien, cariño- dijo suavemente tratando de calmarla.

-Lo sé, sino, pues nos iremos juntas- y la besó fuertemente antes de entrar tomadas de la mano.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó la Slytherin apunto de entrar.

-Siempre estoy lista querida Bella- y entraron, como siempre, apuntando a inocentes, Hermione miró a su amada.

La amaba, joder claro que la amaba. Su fiereza, su violencia, su crueldad, su arrogancia, su avaricia, sus caricias, sus besos, su ternura, su locura. Todo de ella le encantaba, todo, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hermione! ¿qué te pasa? QUE ESPERAS- la castaña la miró con recelo pero no dijo nada, sacó de su bolso dos revolver, uno en cada mano, subió al mostrador principal y apuntó a todos mientras los miraba con una expresión fría en su antes puro rostro. Bella sacaba todo el dinero rápidamente de la caja, concentrada, sintió una mirada. Hermione le miraba con cariño, Bella sonrió y comenzó a lanzarle el dinero a ella, sonriendo. Las dos rieron mientras lanzaban el dinero al aire.

"El dinero no crece de los arboles, cae del cielo" Pensó la leona.

El Gerente, tirado en el piso, tomaba algunos billetes.

Hermione se sentía feliz por ver a su Bella Feliz. No les duró mucho.

Sirenas, luces azules y rojas; La policía.

Granger rápidamente tomó su arma y los apuntó, era inútil, les ganaban en número.

Pero tenían un Plan B. Bellatrix sacó una bomba, la colocó en una de las puertas y la activó. La oscura bruja era muy lista y hábil pero esta vez no lo vio venir.

Un francotirador la tenía en la mira.

¡BUM!

Una bala le dio justo debajo del corazón, abrió sus enormes orbes negros y cayó al piso, moribunda.

Hermione lo vio todo en cámara lenta, a su Bella concentrada y después una expresión de miedo en su hermoso rostro, la vió caer. Corrió hacía ella. Bella no soportaría mucho aunque le doliese aceptarlo. La miró a sus ojos cegados por las lágrimas.

-Estoy enamorada de una mujer moribunda- dijo de pronto Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bellatrix con voz ahogada.

-Dije te amo- repitió con voz temblorosa- Dije que te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Bella sonrió, de pronto una lágrima solitaria calló de su rostro, y sus ojos la miraban sin ver.

Escuchaba al fondo la voz de un policía "SALGA DE AHÍ AHORA O ENTRAMOS POR USTED".

Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

"Sólo soy carne y sangre, pero puedo ser cualquier cosa que desees. Puedo ser el Rey de todo o sólo un pequeño grano de arena" le dijo un día la mujer que tenía muerta entre sus brazos. Puso en marcha el Plan B. Dejó delicadamente a su enamorada y le dio un corto beso lleno de reproche y amor. Se levantó, tomo la bomba que estaba a 30 segundos de explotar, la metió en el bolso de nuevo. Vio a Bellatrix Lestrange una última vez y antes de salir corriendo hacía los policías dijo;

-Mira lo que me has hecho, ahora soy adicta a ti, bajé mi guardia, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer. Te amo Bella, te veré pronto-

Corrió hacía los asesinos de su amor eterno haciendo que todo explotara, que el edificio estallara en llamas al igual que los automóviles, los policías, ella y su Bella.

Hermione y Bellatrix, tal vez merecían morir así, tal vez no, pero Merlín sabía que se volverían a ver y esta vez harían todo bien. Se amarían sin lazos con su pasado, sin remordimientos, libremente.

24/02/2015 12:37am

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
